


𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐌 𝐁𝐋𝐎𝐍𝐃! [draco m. x oc]

by syeshashucks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1990s, :), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Asian Character(s), Black Character(s), Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bwwm, Childhood Trauma, Draco Malfoy Tries, Drug Use, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, NSFW, Personification of Mother Nature, Possible Love Triangle, Sex, Smoking, Smut, Stop Romanticizing Abusive Relastionships, Teen Romance, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syeshashucks/pseuds/syeshashucks
Summary: in which it takes six years, a stormy day, mother nature's anger, and a bottle of aged (stale) fire-whisky for two best friends to finally get together. or, simply, in which syesha writes an interracial kismet romance between a majestic, goddess-like woman and draco malfoy."well, maybe we will make good of this horrid weather."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Melanie Saalfeld, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> please read.
> 
> lowercase intended. don't hate me, uppercase i’s freak me out 
> 
> here are some semi-important dates:   
> started: october 3rd, 2020   
> rewritten: november 14th, 2020   
> published: february 15th, 2021  
> completed: N/A
> 
> the movie/book is half-blood prince and continues from there. 
> 
> big btw’s:  
> draco is not, i repeat, NOT played by tom felton in this fanfiction.
> 
> imagine draco as a very attractive, tall man with sharp facial features and platinum blond hair. someone like otto seppäläinen. yes, him.
> 
> i owe some credits to jk rowling, although i do not support her beliefs in any way, she did write the stories. 
> 
> and warning, i haven't read a single letter of the books.
> 
> also, i know it seems like i foreshadow pregnancy in the chapter ‘secondly’, but that conversation is just that, a friendly conversation.
> 
> use my characters as an example. please remember to practice safe sex until both parties are willing, ready, and/or have the resources to deal with the risks and consequences, all of which are costly, of having unprotected sex. 
> 
> people often say, my humor is very cruel and mean. in turn, i now call it ‘severe sarcasm’, so most of my characters, including my OC’s, have adopted this ‘severe sarcasm’.
> 
> paisley, blaise, and draco claim it deeply, so their humor is often offensive and/or offbeat.
> 
> for example, they joke about death, murder, inbreeding, the harming of innocent children, and similar topics on occasion. 
> 
> if that offends you in any way possible, i suggest you not read this book. 
> 
> with that being said, have fun and thank you for reading!

**MELANIE MARIGOLD SAALFELD,** a pureblood of french and german descent. her main dilemma at the moment, finding a seat. 

it was almost unbelievable. out of an entire train, not one seat.

nevertheless, her smile was bright. she was overflowing with optimism and intended on checking off every item of her list. 

  * _make it to hogwarts safely._
  * _find some friends, at least two._
  * _make father proud._



she found her first opportunity at a door, it seemed to be blocked off. a restricted zone.

but she, as always, was filled with curiosity and peered into the scratched glass, saw other children, and thought, _vip?_

with a small shrug, she went to open the door but failed to realize that it was a sliding door rather than a push door.

"ugh!" she groaned in frustration, kicking at the door. 

she tried a different approach, struggling to slide the stiff door open. "finally. merlin, they need to oil this thing up." she huffed. 

she quickly scanned the room and spotted a partially empty booth with a boy sitting in it. he sat with his head down in annoyance. 

_platinum blond_ hair and milky skin. he looked very clean and put together, melanie liked that.

although it seemed to be a horrible idea, she built up her stored courage and walked over to him.

"excuse me. would it be alright if sat here? all the others are full." she softly said, interrupting his muttering and aggravated-ness. 

the moment his eyes met hers, he was intrigued.

he judged by her cleanliness and posture that she came from generational wealth. old money. much like himself.

she was polite, kind, quite the treat to look at. extremely pretty. 

they were only twelve, but draco was sure he’d marry this girl. although he didn’t know her name nor her blood status. 

"well, can i?" she asked again. she shifted her weight from her heels to her toes, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"oh um. yes, of course." he stammered. "thank you, i was afraid i'd have to sit on the floor." she chuckled out.

with an unsure expression, he fixed his eyes on her, closely examining her every move and anticipating her next.

she sat across from him and stared out of the window, admiring the quickly shifting landscape in her view. she then looked down at her outfit with a proud smile.

a loose caramel sweater along with a white tennis skirt. diamond earrings. white socks, and dark brown mary jane platform shoes.

"hello?" draco dragged, gaining her attention.

"oh, did you ask me something?" she asked, shifting her gaze to his face. "yes, what's your blood status?" he repeated. 

she rolled her eyes and began to laugh underneath her breath. she was a tad strange, but draco found it adorable.

"oh sorry, pureblood. i'm more french and german than british though."

 _thank heavens,_ draco thought.

"well, let's be friends. draco malfoy." he introduced, offering her a handshake.

it was ridiculous that he wanted to be friends with her on the sole basis of her being pureblood, but melanie took what she could get.

"melanie saalfeld." she smiled softly and accepted it in her significantly warmer hand.

"blimey, why are your hands so cold?" she giggled, encasing his hand in both of hers in an attempt of heating his palms.

"i like your name, it rolls off the tongue so easily." now moving her hands around his slightly to create heat from the friction. 

_"draco malfoy."_

draco's white cheeks involuntarily tinted red. this girl, she was making him feel the strangest illnesses when she touched him.

she looked up at him, saw his beet red face, and smiled. "why are you blushing?" she giggled, "you're as red as a stop sign." 

draco ripped his hands away from hers, startling her. 

_w- what type of magic was that?,_ draco thought as he examined his hands for permanent damage. 

“what’s wrong? did i... hurt you?” she said, her voice filled with the warmest concern.

”no, i’m- i’m ok.”

“well then _draco_ , my new friend, what do you want to do for the eight hours of this exhausting train ride? wanna play monopoly?"

"mono-poly?" he said, butchering the name horribly, so much so, it made her laugh.

” _monopoly_ , it's a board-game. i'll teach you how to play."

a soft smile crept up on draco's face as she set up the game. "and, this is so fun, my mum taught me how to enchant the game pieces." melanie said.

she slightly looked up at him, impelling her and draco to make eye contact with each other once again. the contrast was impeccable. 

autumn and winter. fire and ice. the rich soil of earth to the harsh waves of the sea. 

"are we having a staring contest?" she interrupted with a soft chuckle. draco blushed profusely while shaking his head, no.

"well, let's get started." she then muttered. "pick a piece, i always pick the puppy."

she pulled out her wand and brought it up to lightly tap the silver tokens head. it then animated, shaking and rolling over like a living dog. 

"go on. pick one." she encouraged. he then reached over to the top hat, but moved over to the car indecisively.

"take your time," she said, "but please, hurry up."

...

after two hours, melanie and draco sat adjacent to each other, in the same booth, talking to each other and playing two-player monopoly.

she was winning by a landslide, but considering it was draco first time hearing off and playing the game, it was expected for him to fail.

"like i was saying," she paused, failing to remember whatever it was they were talking about after collecting fake money from draco. "oh yes,"

"why don't we use normal muggle currency? and who came up with ours?" melanie questioned with an eye roll. 

"one galleon equals 17 sickles, 29 knuts in a sickle, and 493 knuts in a galleon. it's so random. so stupid. it's not logical... it's- it's- it's idiotic." 

"it is also very inconvenient, who would want to carry coins in their pocket. banknotes are so much lighter." 

"well, melanie, that's because muggles are lazy and incompetent... sometimes." draco stated making the girl change her frustrated expression. 

"sometimes?" 

"of course, if some muggle didn't invent this board-game, i wouldn't have a reason to keep talking to you."

her mellow breaths halted and she thought she had gotten mysteriously ill when she felt her stomach churn.

it felt as though her stomach was filled with a stampede of fluttering butterflies, added to those horrid symptoms, her cheeks were on fire. 

she gulped, "yeah."

"nevermind all that, what do your parents do?" draco questioned after a long and complete silence between the two. 

"my mum and dad are archaeologists." while talking, she peered out of the large train window and saw that the sun was setting.

"but for magical beings and wizarding stu-"

"my nose itches." she said, interrupting herself and wiggling her nose. "do you want me to itch it for you?" draco quipped, rolling the dice for his turn. 

"was that your sad attempt at a joke, malfoy?" she responded with an eye roll, itching the side of her left nostril.

"well, don't laugh too hard. you'll be bankrupt in a few minutes." she teased. "and then, i'll take you for everything you own." 

draco scowled. "that's not fair, this is only my first time playing."

"life isn't fair, kiddo. and, you just landed on my property... again." she sighed, grinning a smile of victory. 

"ugh this is a board-game is stupid, i don't wanna play anymore." draco decided, making melanie let out a guttural laugh.

"no, you're just really bad at the game." melanie said as her laughter died down. she then stood up and sat next to him, scooting closer every second. 

centimeters away from him, she asked, "what else do you wanna do then?" 

"another staring contest?" she suggested innocently, tilting her head to the right. 

"sorry to interrupt your moment but... can i sit here?" a girlish voice asked. melanie lost eye contact with him and looked toward the voice. 

her raven hair was pulled into tight pigtails and the fair skin underneath her eyes had formed into dark circles.

she held a red lollipop between her teeth, staining her mouth and the center of her closed lips deep red. 

"sure, the more the merrier." she smiled at the young stranger.

draco rolled his eyes in pure jealousy. he wanted to be alone with her, he wanted all of her attention, he wanted her all to himself. 

he immediately resented the pale girl in front of him although she had done nothing wrong. in his mind, all she was doing was stealing melanie away from him.

"i'm melanie saalfeld."

"paisley seok."

"and your name is?" paisley asked, her dark eyes moving to the awfully bitter blond across from her. "draco malfoy." he huffed. 

"rad name." she complemented, putting the heart shaped lollipop back into her mouth.

"great then, we're all friends now." melanie grinned, mentally checking number two off her list. "now, monopoly. i'll go easy on you this time, dray."

"fine.”

for the next seven hours, the group played monopoly. draco got better after multiple rounds, but not good enough to beat melanie.

but every time he lost, hidden underneath the table, melanie gently traced a single heart into the back of his hand in remorse.

…

“mel, do you think my name is… well… odd in any way?” draco asked the gryffindor that roamed around his dormitory. 

they had only known each other for a day or two but established their tight-knit friendship easily. they were close to inseparable. 

“absolutely not. i think it’s very unique and expensive sounding. way better than any old ‘ronald’.” she smiled, making the blond do the same. 

“it’s like celine dion. i’ve always adored her name. it’s so sophisticated and rich. i love it.” she beamed as she took a seat next to the boy on his bed. 

“who’s that?” 

she sighed, reaching her hand out to firmly grip his shoulder. “don’t worry too much about that, dray.” 

“it’s getting late and the gryffindor tower is a _really_ long walk away.” 

“i hate that you got sorted into gryffindor.” draco groaned, patting the top of her head. “excuse me, _you’re_ upset?” melanie gasped, “it’s bloody cold down here.” 

draco laughed, “well, that means we’ll have to find somewhere else to be idiots together.” 

“maybe, but in the meantime, i found this really cheesy-looking romance film in the library, we should watch it together tomorrow during dinner.” 

“what’s it called?” 

“grease.”

“how do you know it’s cheesy?”

“it’s a muggle film, an _american_ muggle film. so, tomorrow?”

“yes. tomorrow.” 

_**word count: 1795.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so so much for reading! if you’re from tiktok, leave a comment! i love you so fucking much <3
> 
> updated on feb 21st:  
> i added the last little part.


	2. firstly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weirdo night time visits <3 #bestievibesonly

" **UGH! YOU IDIOT** , go to sleep." melanie, now eighteen, huffed.

after staring at her cedar wood ceiling for what felt like centuries, she still couldn't get a hint of sleep.

with an over-dramatic sigh, she haphazardly rolled out of bed, deciding she was thirsty for fresh air. 

she stumbled to and up the spiral staircase that stood in the midst of her bedroom, making her way to the nook. 

in this cavity, the right and center walls contained built-in cedar wood bookcases and the color-coded books in them.

the left wall held the balcony and the fourth "wall" occupied an elegant railing that overlooked her bedroom below.

she walked out to the balcony with a heavy breath, then bent over the sturdy wooden railing to admire the gloomy, rather depressing view. 

pitch-black lake, waxing crescent moon, shaded stars, scarily tall trees, thick fog bombarding the wet grass, the water, and the wooden dock.

and to top it all off, the slow and eerie sound of a wind-chime. 

she focused on the moon. _the moon…_

her mind wandered to a past professor of hers whom she had formed a close relationship with, remus lupin. the wondrous werewolf she missed dearly.

he had become her mentor, in a way. he was kind, empathetic, knowledgeable, and often got her and her friends out of trouble with his fellow staff.

she smiled, reminiscing on her talks with the scarred man, which were usually around dinner time because he was much more alluring to her than a great feast. 

she then noted in her mind, _i'll have to write him some time. tomorrow._

the knock of wood quickly shoved her out of her mindless stare and rushed her sight down at a rigid rock that laid next to her bare feet.

"mel!" someone whispered from behind her, making her scream in horror. she turned back to see her best friend, draco malfoy, laughing his lungs out.

"draco, you idiot. you scared me." she hissed, hitting his shoulder. she had most likely woken up her older sister with how loud she was. 

"that was the point, you nincompoop." he said, out of breath from his fit of laughter. 

one of their many inside jokes from one of their many intoxicated nights together.

_”rah! draco, you nincompoop! you spilled butterbeer on my shoes!”_

_“i’m a what now?”_

_”a nincompoop. a stupid fuck like you.”_

"ugh, i hate you so much." she said with the roll of her eyes.

she walked over to the rocking chair in the right corner of her nook, in its seat a knitted quilt. "anyways, why are you here? it's late." 

"you are the only person i know that would be up at one in the morning." he smiled, leaning his weight on the right bookcase wall. 

"maybe you should get more friends to bother then." momentarily looking at draco then back down the rocking chair.

"i have enough, i'll be fine." he muttered in response. his eyes travel down her body as she slightly bent over to pick up and fold the quilt. 

her silk nightgown tightly hugged her skin and the lace of the neckline clung to the skin of her chest, accentuating her breasts. 

he wondered.

how her plush lips would feel on his skin, against his lips. how would she taste, her saliva and her skin? 

how severe his addiction to her body would become. surely stronger than his others, something he couldn't live without.

she was _intoxicating_. down to the smell, the color, and the supple feeling of her skin. the dips and curves of hips.

but to say his attraction was only physical was a lie. he also ~~loved~~ liked the way she smiled at his jokes. how she drove crazily with her feet up on the dashboard. her voice. her laugh.

her undying love for her pet cat, moo. her investigative tendencies. how she always managed to read his mind.

how she muttered angry words in french. how she rolled her eyes and scoffed in annoyance or frustration. and even though he’d never admit it, her moodiness. 

he could go on and on for ages.

"are you alright?" a sleep-ridden voice said from the stairway of the nook, cutting draco's lustful thoughts short.

his eyes went to the other saalfeld with a stoic face. was he upset? just a little. he wished had more time in his own head.

but either way, there she lazily stood. scarlett saalfeld, melanie's sister. age twenty, nearly six feet tall, and tattoos randomly spread over both her arms. 

she lived in wales, playing quidditch professionally for the holyhead harpies in the beater position. 

but every once in long while, she'd come back to her childhood home, just to breathe in the familiar and comforting smell of oolong tea and petrichor. 

"yeah, i'm alright." melanie sighed.

"i heard you scream and just came to check on you." scarlett explained, her eyes darting from her little sister to the boy that stood next to her.

"i thought mum told you to stop bringing draco over past nine o'clock. what is he doing here?" scarlett smirked with her arms crossed. 

"i wonder." melanie hummed, slightly shrugging her shoulders. scarlett focused her sights on draco, she squinted in disdain, then sighed.

"dad's in his office and i'm trying to sleep, so both of you shut the fuck up." the adult scoffed. 

"goodnight." scarlett unenthusiastically mumbled, trodding down the staircase and back into her former bedroom. "night." said the eighteen-year-olds simultaneously. 

"are you staying the night?" melanie asked, walking past the blond and rushing down the stairs. "mhm." he hummed. 

her voice echoed from the bottom of the stairs. "then come down. maybe you can help me get some sleep tonight."

"merlin, the floor is cold!" 

…

they both laid inches apart in melanie's queen bed, staring at the cedar wood ceiling, underneath one large wool blanket.

"you ever think about the future?" melanie pondered audibly. "like starting families and other adulting shit."

"sometimes." draco admitted, "but the mere idea of children is revolting."

"you're right, they're a total waste of space.... much like yourself." she joked.

draco scoffed, "you fucking bitch." 

"oh yeah?" the moonlight illuminated his face beautifully, making his eyes glisten. 

"what were you doing this afternoon?" he questioned, "you didn't respond to my letter." 

"because i have a life and i don't just wait around for you to write me. i had plans today." 

"plans with who?"

"that's none of your business." melanie teasingly said as a sly smirk plastered onto her face.

she truthfully spent her afternoon with her sister, catching up over chinese food and a movie. she simply wanted to get a rouse out of him.

he sat up from his lying position, "tell me who." he sternly demanded. 

"why? are you jealous?" melanie chuckled, still staring up at her ceiling, the activity was now somewhat enjoyable that draco was with her.

"i'm serious, melanie." 

"ooh, full first name. i'm in trouble." she continued with a smirk. he looked at her, similar to the way her father looked at her mother after an argument. 

to melanie, it was terrifying. 

"tell me." he spat after seconds of silence. "no." she quickly refused. 

"tell me... or i'll throw you out of the balcony." he threatened again, only to earn another cheeky refusal from the stubborn gryffindor.

"you'll have to get me there first." she smiled. but to her surprise, draco swooped her up in his arms and threw the girl over his shoulder. 

"you motherfucker, put me down." she fought while throwing her fist to his back and kicking. he walked the arguing girl up to the nook and out to the ledge. 

he then sat her down on the railing. "fuck you!" she yelled. 

"tell me."

"no!"

"then you've left me no choice." two fingers then dug and wiggled into the sides of her torso. making her squirm.

she screamed for him to stop, but draco kept on. “scarlett! i was with scarlett." he successfully pried out of her.

"why didn't you just say that then?"

"hopefully, you'd get cross with me and leave me be. go to your own house with your own bedroom, where you have your own bed." 

draco rolled his eyes. he held his hand out, meant to help her down but at the last minute, he changed his intention and just walked away. 

"no! help me. i'm sorry, please come back." melanie begged breathlessly. the blond listened and came back to her. 

"apologize again." he demanded. melanie then stood from the wooden rail and dropped to her knees, his heart paced.

the image brought him back to the countless dreams where melanie was on her knees, sucking him off like she invented the activity herself.

from those dreams, he would end up disappointingly pleasuring himself, smoking a cigarette, and drifting back to sleep feeling deflated. 

she looked so beautiful on her knees, and in general.

"i'm sorry, dray. so very sorry. please forgive me, i'm a filthy liar." she pouted, cracking a smile after her fabricated apology. 

he closed his eyes, _filthy liar_. merlin, how he wanted her. he suppressed his thoughts, or else he would get a hard-on right in front of her. 

"i know you're lying but i'm too exhausted to care." he huffed while helping her up from the ground. "thank you. now, carry me back to bed... please."

"no thanks, you have legs."

...

now in the gryffindor's bed, they laid like sardines in a can. melanie’s feet near draco’s face, draco’s feet near hers. 

“don’t kick me in the face.” said draco. in which melanie replied, “no promises, you wanker.” 

"goodnight, mel. sweet dreams.”

"fuck off and fuck you, draco."

and with that, they both separately wandered into sleep, one after another. first, draco. then minutes later, melanie.

and sweet dreams they surely had.

_**word count: 1666.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this chapter was gonna be like 4000+ words but i cut it short. the next chapter will pick up right after this!!!
> 
> lol. k. bye! thank you so much for reading!


	3. secondly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read it, idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, sexual content! 
> 
> *draco and melanie are already dating in the sequence, if that makes sense.
> 
> thank you for reading!

_**HIS HANDS ROAMED** her body. from her chest to her bum, squeezing and pulling her closer to him. _

_"what do you want me to do to you?" he whispered. his words seemed to light her body on fire, in a ravishing way. she nodded softly in response._

_"use your words, baby." he smirked, leaning closer, slipping his hand up her nightgown and down her panties._

_teasing melanie was draco's humoring pastime, he enjoyed it more than life itself. "everything." melanie huffed out._

_he smirked and quickly took initiative, his lips connecting to her neck in a heartbeat, nipping and biting at her skin._

_his hand then encased her neck, "do you have anything to say now? that smart mouth of yours."_

_she intensely craved his touch, so she complied where she would usually object. "no."_

_"you're finally learning. such a good girl."_

_his other hand moved from her lower half to her shoulders, ripping down the strings of her nightgown and revealing her breasts to him._

_the frigid air roamed her chest causing her tawny nipples to grow sharp and goosebumps to scatter all over her supple breasts._

_he slipped his right hand back in, inching closer to where she wanted it to be._

_all the while, looking at melanie's dazed face. her eyes were low, her mouth slightly parted, and her breathing gradually getting heavier._

_it gratified draco to know that only he had this impact on melanie. "you're enjoying this so much and i've barely even touched you yet."_

_but oh how she wished he was touching her, so much so, she began to beg. "draco, please." she moaned while lifting her hips against his hand._

_"desperate little slut." he tightened his grasp on her neck and pressed his pointer and middle finger into her bare clit._

_he slowly started moving his fingers in painfully drawn out circular motions, it was driving her insane._

_she unintentionally matched his slow motions with her hips, increasing her pleasure even more._

_melanie bit her lip before letting her jaw hang freely, arching her spine slightly and leaning her head back against the wall._

_no longer suppressing her moans, they sputtered out her mouth with ease, filling the room and draco's ears._

_"ungrateful brat." draco sternly scoffed, removing his hand from her neck. he gripped her hip firmly, stopping her smooth motions._

_she whined, and his need to taste her grew stronger. "of course you want more, i spoil you too much."_

_she wanted to say something. something along the lines of 'dammit draco, either fuck me or don't. give me what i want.'_

_and what she wanted was simple. she wanted draco to fuck the living daylights out of her... like he usually did._

_she wanted to be fucked so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk straight the next day and that she would have bruises as a reminder._

_"but i'll let it slide." he sighed before kissing her on the right intersection of her upper and bottom lip, "ok, kitten?"_

_"thank you." she breathed out instead of what her gut had told her to say._

_chuckling, he fully took off her gown, and connected his mouth to her right breast while kneading her left. melanie whined restlessly underneath him._

_"draco, i need you. please." she whimpered, pushing her hips forward once again._

_"patience, darling. patience." he steadily dropped to his knees and pressed kisses down her abdomen on his way._

_he slipped his hand out of her panties and placed both on her hips. "i'll take care of you for being so sweet today. ok?" he spoke._

_"thank you, draco."_

_he then hooked his fingers into the waistband of her underwear and guided the fabric down her legs, mindlessly discarding it after._

_his hand reached for her left leg, propping it up on his shoulder with a smirk._

_there it was in all its glory, all its magnificence, dripping in melanie's arousal, ready to be pleasured. and it was all his, all for him._

_"come closer." draco ordered while pulling melanie's hips forward. she gladly complied._

_she could almost taste it, the delightful orgasm she was bound to achieve from her lover's talents. he promised to treat her well, she needed him to._

_she could feel his breath against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and his fingertips gripping the sides of her hip._

_"so fucking gorgeous."_

she jolted up with a sharp breath, grasping onto her chest and hyperventilating, but the sound of a running shower slowly soothed her panic.

she looked to the right of her and saw nothing but rustled sheets.

"fuck." the girl groaned into her hands that massaged the tiredness out of her face. she weakly stepped out of bed andshe stumbled into her bathroom.

"draco! get the bloody hell out of my shower!"

"soon!" he yelled back.

"hurry up!" she vexed, "you don't pay the blasted water bill!" she was angry, yet she didn't know why.

there were two possibilities, that he was actually running her parent's water bill or that her sinful dream hadn't come true.

most likely the latter.

"so aggressive. so feisty." he teased. melanie huffed. when the deep tone of voice hit her like a truck, her knees threatened to give up on her body.

"shut up." she muttered. although her attitude went seemingly unfazed by draco, he was prying to fix it.

she looked at her mirror, which was starting to fog up at the corners but not at the center. "i hate you and this bloody mirror." she scowled.

melanie then brushed her teeth and tongue, flossed, and used mouthwash. after all that, which was merely twelve minutes, draco was still in her shower.

"fuck it, i'll just use scarlett's shower." she left her room and stormed into her sister's, which was conveniently across the hallway.

"scarlett, i'm going to use your shower. draco's using mine." she muttered to the older girl.

scarlett only hummed in response, smiling down at a letter someone had sent her. melanie smirked then asked, "who's that from?"

"george. he's so sweet." scarlett grinned, still looking down at the parchment. melanie’s face dropped into an expression of confusion. 

”you two are on speaking terms again?” melanie curiously asked.

“we barely dated, lani. it was just a summer thing.” scarlett smiled. 

“but, i distinctly remember you crying to me, saying that you were in love with him and it broke your heart into a gazillion pieces when you had to call it off.” melanie reminded her with an eye roll.

”oh hush.” scarlett called her little sister over to the bed. melanie walked over to the giddy woman.

”could you switch off mama bear mode for a minute... it’s just dinner, lan.” scarlett assured. 

after scarlett’s major ‘breakup’ with george wealsey, melanie acted more like scarlett’s older sister rather than her younger one.

but who could blame her, she hated seeing her sister so heartbroken. 

“but... i _do_ need you to calm me down a bit. if i go over there as excited as i am, i’ll probably rip his pants off the moment i see him.” scarlett laughed. 

”fine, just don’t screw it up this time.”

…

melanie walked into her room expecting to see draco on her bed, but he seemed to leave without a word. 

after searching her room and concluding he had left, she dropped her fluffy bath towel and wrapped it loosely around her hips.

with her chest bare, she freely sprawled out on her bed, snuggling into familiar fabric.

what could she say, she was in the comfort of her own room and adored the feeling of sunny air around her breasts.

something heavy, fuzzy, and warm quickly jumped onto melanie and messily rolled over her torso to gain a sliver attention.

her cow-like fur earned her the unpopular name, moo. a strange name for a strange, but equally lovable, cat. 

"hey, moo bear.” melanie softly spoke to the duo-colored ball of fur excitedly. she pulled the feline up to her chest, letting moo lay between her mahogany-colored mounds comfortably. 

moo purred in delight as she nuzzled into melanie’s body heat. like a newborn baby, she adored skin-to-skin contact. 

“aren’t you a spoiled little thing. some people only _dream_ to lay between these gorgeous tits.” melanie chuckled. 

“the weather’s fabulous today, moo. shall we go down to the lake for a swim? i know how much you love the water.” once again, moo was a fairly strange cat. 

“or would you rather help scarlett prepare for her little dinner date tonight?”

moo, being a literal cat, didn’t respond verbally. but she did nudge her head against melanie’s left breast, if that made her option clear in any way. 

“what does that mean, honey? we should really start communicating more, it’ll strengthen our relationship.” the eighteen-year-old joked.

“i guess we’ll just do both today, swimming first of course.” 

**_word count: 1483._**


End file.
